Please, I Love You
by erikismyangel
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie, but not specifically based off it. I'd like to have suggestions on how I could improve it, because it didn't feel quite over to me, so... Please read and review.


"But Erik, I chose you, because I don't love Raoul, I love _you! _Please don't make me go away! I want _you! _I want to embrace the night, _your _night, and our music. If you make me leave, I know I will die. I can't live without you, nor do I _want _to. I love you!"

"You say that you love me, but you cringe every time you look at me! Do you think that I don't see? Do you think that it doesn't _matter _to me? I want my wife to love ALL of me! Not just my voice and my music!"

Christine goes to him and gently removes his mask. "I do, _ange, _I do love all of you! What you see to be a cringe of disgust and horror is not what it seems! When I look at you, all I can think of is how much I want you and how it must be a sin to want you, my angel, and that makes me shiver." She raises up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Would I be able to kiss you if I abhorred you? I think not. _Ange, _is it so hard to believe? Is it so hard to believe that I love you?"

"But Christine, how could you possibly love me, a beast, when your Vicomte is waiting for you? He can offer you the world! And I can offer you nothing but a twisted face, my music, and damp, dark catacombs for a home. I am a murdering freak! Please do not try to lie to me! I promise you that I will not harm your Vicomte, now go! I know that you cannot love me, so leave," he sobs.

Christine then puts her arms around him, tightly, and says, "No, I will not leave you again. Ever. I was scared of loving you before, but now I realize that I cannot live without you or I will be just like those that marry for status rather than love, and I cannot do that to myself or you, or even Raoul. He deserves to have someone that will truly love him. Just as you and I love each other. Please believe me. I love you so much. I know that I have hurt you tremendously, and it pains me to know how much I have hurt you, but I want to make it right. Please give me a chance," she whispers, looking at him pleadingly.

Erik looks deep into her eyes, searching desperately for any hint that she is lying, and hoping desperately not to find it. "If I allow you to stay with me you must remember that I will never let you go again. You will be mine _forever!_ So you must be certain of your choice before you tell me," he says, pleading her with his eyes.

"Oh, Erik, I have no doubt that this is what I want, think you, _ange!" _she says, raising up to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He turns his head at the last second and captures her lips with his own. "You are _mine!' _he growls against her mouth.

"Yes," she whispers to him before deepening the kiss and parting her lips slightly.

He slips his tongue between her lips and captures her tongue with his own, causing them both to moan into the other's mouth with desire. "Oh, Christine, I love you more than life itself. You are my music and I am so glad that you stayed. I will try to be the best gentleman that I can be for you. You will never be without love!"

"Erik? Take off that ridiculous mask! It is rather awkward trying to kiss you properly with it on."

He stares at her incredulously and says, "Wh- what did you just say?"

"I told you to take off your mask, because it makes it harder to kiss you. And I _want _to kiss you. Please?"

Erik stares at her for another few seconds, then hesitantly reaches up to the edge of his mask. He keeps his hand there for a moment, then drops it back to his side and asks, "Are you sure that you want me to-"

Christine reaches up and plucks it off his face in the middle of his sentence, then surveys his dumbstruck look with a slight smile before saying, "Isn't that better?"

"But- but what about my deformity?" he asks nervously.

"I am not afraid of your scars, because that is all they are. Scars. They are a part of you and I love them just as much as the rest of you, which is an enormous amount!"


End file.
